lore_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Persephone
'''Persephone '''is the protagonist of Lore Olympus. She is the Goddess of Spring. She is new to Olympus and is there to study Biochemistry Theory and train to be a sacred virgin. Her innocence and naivety can often get her into trouble or be a source of comedy for her friends and peers, but she is strong and determined to make it on her own. Being the daughter of Demeter, she is a descendant of the 6 Traitors Dynasty and is an heiress to the Barley Mother fortune. Appearance Persephone is a short and curvy young woman with pink skin, pink eyes (that turn red when enraged) and dark pink hair. Her hair, which dissolves into flower petals when cut, is connected to her emotional state -- growing abnormally fast in moments of extreme stress. A halo of flowers will also appear on her head when she is excited, while a crown of red thorns will grow when she is angry. She can control the length of her hair when calm, but prefers to keep her hair cut short into a pixie cut or rolled into space buns. Her wardrobe consists largely of white, pastel or light colors. Personality Persephone is a sweet and innocent young adult, learning how to live on her own on Olympus. She hasn't experienced much of Olympus itself due to her over-protective mother Demeter. Due to her naivety, she is often prone to trouble because other Gods and Goddess take advantage of her. Persephone at times can lack confidence in herself, not knowing if the path her mother has chosen for her is the right one. She loves animals, baking, nature and is extremely friendly and outgoing. She can be best described as an optimist, always seeing things for what they could be. Despite her inexperience with much of the world, Persephone is intelligent, showing a great deal of academic prowess and proficiency at chess. Despite her innocent aura, she can be flirtatious and can be cold when pushed to her limit. Background Persephone was created solely by her mother 19 years before the start of the story.Lore Olympus - Story FAQ Demeter saw Zeus as a morally corrupt ruler and decided it would be best to raise her daughter in the mortal realm -- away from Olympus.Lore Olympus - Episode 3 Persephone often felt frustrated by her overprotective mother, and wanted to live on her own and become more than what she saw as a "stupid village girl". After some convincing, as well as an unseen incident that led to her name being changed from "Kore" (The Maiden) to "Persephone" (Bringer of death), she was allowed to move to Olympus to live with Artemis. While attending a party with Artemis, Aphrodite overhears Hades commenting on Persephone's beauty and is infuriated. Aphrodite decides to pull a prank on Hades and orders Eros to distract Artemis and get Persephone drunk. The Gods put the unconscious Persephone into Hades' car, unbeknownst to Hades, and she later wakes up in Hades' mansion. Relationships Hades Hades first saw Persephone at the Panathenaea and thought her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even exclaiming to Zeus and Poseidon that he thought her to be more beautiful than Aphrodite. Aphrodite full of jealousy after hearing this, plots and confides in her son Eros. They intoxicate Persephone and put her in Hades' car during the party. From then on, the pair have a friendly relationship. The two enjoy spending time together and teasing each other. Unlike others, Persephone holds no fear of the King of the Underworld and is actually quite fascinated by him. Persephone is very shy around him but can also also very bold and flirtatious (which she feels guilty about because as far as she knows, he is still in a relationship with the nymph, Minthe.) She gets embarrassed easily around Hades or when thinking of him. She worries for him and is quick to check in on his well-being. She likes to tease him about his scoundrel percentage. She has turned to him for comfort when worried or frightened. Hades, despite caring deeply for the Goddess of Spring, is scared of his attraction to her and hesitates to act upon his feelings, because of his complicated relationship with Minthe and the fact that Persephone is only 19 while he is thousands of years old. Apollo Persephone does not like Apollo. When he meets her and learns that she spent the night in the Underworld with Hades, he makes it a point to belittle her and her new friendship with the King of the Underworld. Later that day he apologizes for his behavior and explains he is just trying to "protect" her, but Persephone still feels uneasy around him and often feels pressured by his personality. Apollo later pressures and persuades Persephone into sleeping with him and ultimately rapes Persephone, traumatizing the goddess. Since the incident, Persephone avoids Apollo whenever possible and treats him with hostility. However, she acts less hostile towards him when Artemis is around, out of concern for Artemis's feelings. Later on Persephone destroys Apollo's Lyre to stand up to him. Hermes A friend and one of the few men Demeter allowed around Persephone. It is evident that Hermes has a crush on the Goddess of Spring, unbeknownst to Persephone. They are great friends and have a brief history together, as he would always deliver messages to her and for her. In the Mortal World, they would spend time together but their friendship had to be kept a secret from Demeter, for instance when Persephone and Hermes went skinny dipping, Hermes had to hide underwater when Demeter came over. Hermes likes to joke with the Goddess and is very kind to her, he can get quite flustered around her too. Hera Persephone admires Hera and the two have a friendly relationship. After Hera figures out that something tragic has happened to Persephone, she becomes determined to help the young goddess. She is restricted in what she's allowed to do for Persephone thanks to Persephone's eternal maiden pledge, but she's doing her best. She is also very protective of Persephone. She disguised herself as a nymph in a club Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon She was irate when she overheard Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon talking lewdly about Persephone while disguised as a Nymph in a club; shoving the picture of Apollo and Persephone (that Apollo took against her will) in Hades' face. She has come to regret this action and after realizing that Hades respects Persephone as a person. After her husband suggests that she help get Hades and Persephone together, she is reluctant because of their age difference but changes her mind after catching Persephone talking to the Hades' portrait. Artemis Helped Persephone come to live in Olympus. Feels Demeter is overbearing, smothering and possessive of Persephone. She stands up to Demeter and offers Persephone a room with her in the city. They rarely fight despite having somewhat clashing personalities. She is also very protective of Persephone. Has rules of the house that are seemingly broken and are just there for show. She also appears to love animals. She is unaware of what her twin, Apollo, has done to her best friend. Eros Eros functions as a good friend and a bit of a brotherly figure to Persephone. He has been there for her when she was in times of emotional distraught and has been able to rely on him whenever upset. Persephone happily seeks consolation from him and has shown that she is rather comfortable around him. Powers and Abilities Persephone is the Goddess of Spring and, as implied in the comic, fertility. In the mortal world she brings the season of spring around the earth. Persephone can also conjure flowers, plants, and even full forests despite the location, as seen when Minthe tricks her into entering Tartarus. Because she has powers of growth, her hair acts as a plant and can grow to great lengths and sprout vines and flowers. Once her pink locks are cut the remains burst into petals. In times of stress or great emotion, petals will fall around her, or flower crowns will materialize on people's heads. In recent chapters, as her powers become more erratic, she discovers she has the ability to fly. Official Illustrations Dkb3BdcUcAABVOx.jpg|"Hello, how are you?" Hades does big arms.jpg|Hades does "big arms" Persephone and Minthe.jpg|Minthe and Persephone tumblr_ozrg011pTt1qb0lplo1_1280.jpg Dkb3Eh1VsAAR kN.jpg|First are-they-talking-about-us.jpg|"Are they talking about us?" 220adfe4f43f42e0ba83a45056eadfb1.jpg DlEq99KVsAAgB_s.jpg|Out and about Happy_Holidays_-_Persephone_and_Hades.jpg|Happy holidays Lore Olympus Vase.jpg|Lore Olympus Vase Hades and Persephone.jpg|Hades and Peresephone Persephone portrait.png|Portraits Dread Queen.jpg|Dread Queen holiday.jpg|Holiday 2019 Trivia *Unlike the original myths, Persephone has no father. Instead, she was created solely by her mother, and is therefore not related to Zeus or Hades. *The Minthe and Persephone image is based off on the infamous Jayne Mansfield and Sophia Loren photo. Wikipedia:Jayne Mansfield-Sophia Loren photo References Category:Goddesses Category:Characters